Unexpected Friendship
by mafiosooutlaw2772
Summary: A bunny who misses the summer time and a vixen who is eager for summer nights. Add an evil criminal mastermind to the mix and you got one heck of a summer!


Unexpected Friendship

**This story has been clawing at my head for almost 3 years! I decided to make Krystal from Starfox and Ace from the Loonatics the best of friends. To some of you it might seem weird, but you might like it. Enjoy and please review to give me some corrections on this story or how you feel.**

The City of Acmetropolis is alive with the hot heat of summer. Children splash and swim at the beach, the teen boys play around with beach balls and the girls enjoy themselves in the sun. Everybody was filled with glee…

Well, almost everybody.

The Loonatics lived on Acmetropolis for a time until they were promoted to become "Guardians of the Universe." Now we join them in the far depths of space.

In what seems to be to be a weird planet, the Loonatics are resting in a base specially designed for space environment. Of course the base was designed by your friendly neighborhood braniac, Tech. Inside the base, are the anthros that are really, and I mean really, missing out on the summer.

Duck is in his room, gazing at his calendar of sexy women in bikinis. Groaning of boredom, he got up and left his room. He joined everyone else with the same feeling he had. In the kitchen, Tech is staring at his spatula and his cooking hat, saying, "What the heck are we supposed to do now?"

"Hey, come on Tech. Cheer up," Lexi said, showing her best support.

Duck interrupted, "How can we cheer up during the middle of summer when people back on Earth are enjoying the hot sun!? Here we are in a stupid base in stupid space without the stupid beach!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm actually with Duck on this one, gang."

Everyone's eyes darted to their leader, Ace, in surprise. Ace was sitting on the kitchen counter behind Rev.

"What _are _we going to do for summer?" said the bunny.

"Ace-is-right-guys. We-can't-just-sit-here-and-do-nothing. Space-is-sooooo-boring-and-I-can't-stand-living-in-it hour-after-hour-after_" Rev rambled on until his beak was closed shut by Tech's hands.

Slam was getting really bored and hungry, obviously. He started to lick the table in deep longing for his love…

…food.

Lexi placed her hand on his shoulder and said, "Guys, look at poor Slam. He's empty in the food tank."

Ace answered, "Look Slam, sorry to say this but we're almost out of food."

The Loonatics were running out of everything but oxygen. There was absolutely nothing to do. They stayed in their home for hours and soon those hours turned to days. Life for the Loonatics was horrible.

_**Meanwhile, on the beaches of Corneria City…**_

__The Starfox Team is having a fantastic time at the beach. Their mechanical engineer Slippy is firing up the grill. Falco Lombardi, the team's ace, as in ace pilot, is playing volleyball with team leader Fox McCloud. Peppy is just reading a book under his sun umbrella.

As for Krystal…

Well…

She hates the beach. In fact, she hates summer days. The nights were more comforting and soothing for her. Now, at the moment, she wishes a time to be relaxed and the beach was not the place for her. She's just sitting under her umbrella, bored out of her mind.

Fox was the first to notice her mood. He called a time-out.

"Falco, let's take a break. I gotta go check on Krystal," Fox said.

"Oh, that's a good excuse, Fox. Afraid I'll beat you three times in a row?" Falco said, feeling sure that he'll kick Fox's tush.

Fox didn't feel like talking back. He walked to Krystal and sat next to her.

"Krystal, why don't you wanna enjoy the sunshine?" Fox said.

"Eh, no thanks. I'm not one for the sun," Krystal groaned.

Krystal just wants to get her noise-cancelling headphones and catch some Zs. Instead she told Fox to let her rest. Like a gentleman, Fox left her alone. Krystal just wants to take some knockout pills and take all of them. She's that desperate for some rest.

_**Meanwhile, in the bad parts of Corneria City…**_

__Someone is devising a convoluted plan to take control of the universe. Someone is bent to destroy life wherever it exists. Someone is out of their freakin' mind! I'll have to leave this person a mystery 'til further notice.

Puzzle Piece #01: _Anima Lune_

**I just want to type this just to get it out of my system. I know this is a bit sketchy, but it's been like a year since I did fanfiction. Anyway, Review and hope you like this story, or not. **


End file.
